Mudanças
by lsmask
Summary: Ele sempre foi um cara frio e fechado, mas agora seu mundo vai virar de ponta cabeça com a chegada da Nº1 da elite feminina do Tenis...
1. Chapter 1

Momoshiro- AAAAA eu não aguento mais já estou muito cansado de tanto treinar, Tezuca por que voce não alivia o treino hein? As meninas vão chagar amanhã não é?

Tezuka- Esta bem, acabamos por hoje.

Takechi- Valeu por lembra-los disso Momo, já não aguentava mais esse treino.

Depois que a maioria dos integrantes do Seigaku sairam só restando Tezuka e Fuji, o capitão do time se vira para o amigo e o encara.

Tezuka- Voce sabe onde esta a minha irmã?

Fuji- Se não me engano ela esta na sala da sua avó.

Tezuca- Obrigado, e até amanhã Fuji.

Fuji- Até amanhã capitão.

Tezuka foi até a sala de Sumire e lá encontrou a pessoa que estava procurando.

Tezuka- Olá vó, Sakuno vamos para casa.

Sakuno- Hai niisan, vovó até amanhã.

Sumire- Até Sakuno, Tezuka.

Os dois sairam da sala da avó que era a diretora do colégio. Durante o caminho tudo era um completo silencio, sempre foi assim e eles duvidavam muito que algum dia mudaria, o silencio não era causado pelo irmão , este acontecia por uma preferencia, guardavam a conversa para casa. Antes de ir para casa foram para o mercado comprar ingredientes para o jantar e assim que chegaram ao lar os dois foram tomar banho e depois se reuniram na cozinha onde começaram a cozinhar enquanto falavam animadamente.

Sakuno- Mal espero a hora das meninas chegarem, assim finalmente poderei treinar na escola.

Tezuka- Como será a reação do Echizen quando descobrir que voce faz parte da elite feminina do Seigaku?

Sakuno- Tomoka e os outros meninos também ficaram bem surpresos, a sua idéia de esconder até elas chegarem foi muito boa, eu gostei muito dela.

Tezuka- Quem a me deu foi Inui, ele me disse que se voce falasse para todos que fazia parte da elite feminina ninguém acreditaria e zombariam da sua cara, e mesmo que o Momo confirmasse seria dificil de eles acreditarem.

Sakuno- Isso é verdade, Momo-kun, foi muito legal em manter a mentira, principalmente ele que não consegue manter um brincadeira por muito tempo, fez um bom trabalho não acha niisan.

Tezuka- Hai, vou por a mesa.

Sakuno- Hai, vou te ajudar ja que terminei de fazer a minha parte do jantar.

O jantar foi muito animado, os irmão Kunimitsu conversavam alegremente, depois de termina-lo e limpar tudo eles foram domir, Tezuka deu um beijos na testa de sua irmã, e esta o beijou na bochecha, Sakuno era assim com todos os membros do time Seigaku, mas com o irmão ela era mais carinhosa, contrario de Tezuka que reservava seu afeto apenas para a irmã.

Na manhã seguinte depois do café eles foram juntos para a escola, cada um com o seu uniforme escolar, e cada um levava uma bolsa onde ficavam suas raquetes e a roupa para o treino, hoje seria um dia cansativo pois teria muito treino, por parte dos dois.

Momoshiro- OI bom dia voces dois.

Sakuno- Bom dia Momo-kun como vai?

Momoshiro- Bem, e voce preparado para o treino?

Tezuka- Mesmo com a ausencia das amigas ela não deixou de treinar um dia sequer.

Mommoshiro- Tezuka voce é muito rigoroso com a sua irmazinha pegue mais leve com ela.

Tezuka- Sakuno voce pretende revelar quando?

Momoshiro- Isso mesmo, até havia me esquecido disso.

Sakuno- Quando elas chegarem.

Tezuka- Certo.

O resto do caminho foi em completo silencio, Momoshiro tentava falar algo mas nunca conseguia, bem pelo menos havia conseguido fazer o capitão falar um pouco durante o caminho assim como a sua irmã, e isso ja era um grande feito.

Ao chegarem no colégio cada um foi para a sua sala.

Tomoka- Ne Sakuno, voce sabia que hoje chega o time feminino do Seigaku?

Sakuno- Time feminino, não, eu não sabia disso.

Tomoka- Voce é muito desinformada sakuno.

Sakuno- Gomen-ne Tomoka-chan.

Tomoka- Pelo que eu saiba os meninos vão recebe-las, elas estavam em um torneio em outra região do país e acabaram de chegar, vai ser muito divertido né Ryoma-sama?

Ryoma- Humpf.

Hiro- Pelo que sei delas, ela são as melhores meninas do tenis desse colégio, e também possuem oito integrantes, mas não vão fazer nenhuma modificação no time, por que o capitão Tezuka passou os dados das meninas e as suas performaces nos jogos e ao ler o dados a capitã achou melhor não fazer mudançan pois seria perda de tempo para o time.

Tomoka- Mas que pena não Sakuno?

Sakuno- Hai.

Tomoka- Bem vamos nos sentar que o professor já chegou.

Durante as aulas ninguém falou nada Tomoka e Hiro falavam com os colegas mas sempre que mandavam bilhetes para Sakuno e Ryoma estes ignoravam, isso era algo que os dois tinham de semelhantes e que os irritavam muito.

Na hora do almoço todos foram ver a chegada do time de elite feminino do Seigaku, Tomoka, Hiro, Kachiro e os outros alunos estavam as aguardando fora da quadra de tenis, Ryoma, Tezuka, Momoshiro, Kaoru, Eiji, Takachi, Fuji e Oichi estavam dentro da quadra aguardando por elas, estavam em filas, Sakuno havia desaparecido, ninguém a encontrava. Depois de um tempo as meninas chegaram Sumire foi a primeira a comprimenta-las e parabeniza-las pela vitória no campeonato, depois foi a vez dos meninos.

Fora da quadra Tomoka cochichava algo com Hiro.

Tomoka- Voce não me disse que eram oito jogadoras, cade a oitava?

Hiro- Eu não sei.

Tezuka- Parabéns pela vitória capitã Sasame.

Sasame- Obrigada, mas nós não iriamos conseguir se não fosse pela nossa querida integrante do time que se sacrificou para nos passar nas finais, a oponente dela, não era muito boa por isso se utilizou de tacadas sujas para vencer, mas nossa querida menina se mostrou superior acima de qualquer trapaça e a derrotou, mas essa vitoria lhe custou a continuação nos jogos.

Tezuka- Isso é realmente lamentavel.

Oishi- Mas finalmente a nossa querida princesa do tenis se encontra recuperada, e em perfeita forma.

Aya- Hein Tezuka cade a sua irmã, estou ansiosa para ve-la, e lhe contar as novidades.

Ao pronunciar isso todos ficaram de boca aberta, ninguém poderia imginar que o capitão Tezuka teria uma irmã e muito menos que ela era a princesa do tenis, a oitava integrante.

Sakuno- Estou aqui Aya-chan, bem vindas meninas.

Todos os alunos que estavam fora de quadra ficaram surpresas com aquilo, e inclusive Ryoma.

Aya- Sakuno-chan como esta, que bom que se encontra bem.

Sakuno- Hai.

As meninas sairam de perto dos meninos e foram logo se encontrar com Sakuno que estava na entrada da quadra.

Sasame- Treinou direitinho?

Sakuno- Hai.

Midoriko- Ficamos com saudades de voce.

Agome- Se não fosse por aquela maldita garota.

Tsubasa- Não vamos nos lembrar de coisas ruins.

Sakuno- E onde esta Michiko-chan?

Nemu- Ela ja vem...há olha só ela lá.

Michiko uma garota que usava óculos se aproximava da quadra, carregava uma prancheta na mão.

Michiko- Sakuno-chan como foi, seu irmão seguiu as instruções que eu passei a ele?

Sakuno- Hai, queria agradece-la por me substituir.

Michiko- Que isso, mas espero que não aconteça isso novamente, não gosto muito de estar no jogo.

Sakuno- Gomen Michiko-chan, prometo melhorar mais para que isso não volte a acontecer.

Sumire- Acho que esta na hora de apresenta-las a voces.

Sumire disse olhando para os alunos de fora e para Ryoma.

Sumire- Muito bem pessoal quero que voces conheçam a elite feminina de tenis Seigaku.- As meninas estavam em fileiras para melhor apresentação.- A capitã Sasame Ryochi- uma linda moça de cabelos pretos que iam até um pouco a mais baixo do ombro, olhos pretos, pele branca, era muito séria, mas sempre esboçava um pequeno sorriso, adorava Sakuno- A vice-capitã Aya Tsukioga- Seus cabelos eram curtos, seus olhos eram castanhos claros, de igual cor que o cabelo, era uma garota calada mas quando estava com as amigas ficava muito alegre- Tsubasa Akini- uma garota de cabelos compridos pretos, e seus olhos eram verdes, de personalidade normal a qualquer garota de sua idade- Midoriko Achisu- Alta de olhos pretos e cabelos que iam até o ombro, era muito seria- Agome Matani- Cabelo preto da mesma altura que os de Sasame, e olhos azuis, seu temperamento era forte- Nemu Ogani- cabelo curto castanho, olhos de iguais cor talvez a mais calma de todo o time-Saya Naruni- seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos azuis a tornava a mais bela do time, ela é a mais alegre de todo o time- e por fim minha neta Sakuno Kunimitsu, ou mais conhecida entre os integrantes deste time como a princesa do tenis, a nossa preparadora fisica Michiki Betsu- esta ultima era baixinha, não tanto como Sakuno, mas baixa, cabelos curtos e pretos, de olhos pretos, muito observadora.

Ryoma que estava imprecionado com o fato de Sakuno estar entre as jogadoras se virou para Momoshiro.

Ryoma- Desde quando ela faz parte deste time.

Momoshiro- Desde que entrou na escola e isso faz dois anos, mas antes ela ja participou de varios torneios e ganhou boas todos, mas acho que voce não sabe porque voce só participa do masculino, e não das outras modalidades.

Ryoma- Mas por que ela não falou a verdade antes?

Momoshiro- Isso foi uma idéia do Inui, e do Tezuka pergunta para eles, e não para mim.

Ryoma- Mas ela é boa mesmo?

Eiji- Se ela é boa, cara ela é a melhor pessoa para se fazer dupla mista que eu ja vi.

Momoshiro- Voce diz isso porque o jeito de ela jogar é muito parecido com o seu né Eiji?

Michiko- Vejo que voces encontraram o seu principe do tenis Tezuka.

Tezuka- Ryoma Echizen.

Takachi- Ele é muito bom, que nem Sakuno.

Agome- Eles devem estar no mesmo nivel.

Saya- Aposto que voces deixaram de gostar da Sakuno e a trocaram por ele.

Fuji- Claro que não.

Oishi- A diferença que temos de voces é que não mimamos ela, coisa que voces fazem o tempo com ela.

Sasame- Fala disso como se não fizessem o mesmo.

Aya- Que tal se eles jogassem uma partida?

Michiko- Uma boa oportunidade para ver como esta o desempenho de Sakuno depois daquilo.

Agome- Então esta decidido, vamos liberar a quadra para eles jogarem.

Sakuno- Mas já, agora?

Midorico olha para Sakuno repara no desespero que esta estava sentindo por jogar sozinha com o garoto.

Midoriko- Que tal se fizermos um jogo de dupla mista?

Sasame que também reparou no desespero da garota se reune com as amigas deixando Agome e Sakuno de fora,

Sasame- Eu concordo com Midoriko, Sakuno esta nervosa por ter que jogar sozinha com o garoto.

Nemu- Provavelmente ela sente algo pelo menino.

Saya- Que lindo.

Agome- Acho que ela esta meia receosa por causa do ultimo jogo, e provavelmente não esta jogando em publico.

Michiko- Vamos faze-la jogar em dupla assim será melhor, talvez com um dos meninos ela se sinta melhor.

Desfizeram a roda.

Sasame- Certo a idéia de Midoriko foi aceita.

Sakuno- Obrigada midoriko-chan.

Ela passa a mão na cabeça de menina e lhe sorri.

Midoriko- Não foi nada.

Aya- Certo as duplas vão ser Sakuno e Eiji versus Ryoma e Tsubasa, aceitam?

Eiji, Sakuno, Ryoma e Tsubasa- Hai.

De uns tempos para cá Ryoma havia melhorado em jogos de dupla, por isso não havia erro para ele.

Tsubasa- Olá, como vai?

Ryoma- Bem.

Tsubasa- Não se preocupe eu sou igual ao Momoshiro segundo o pessoal, mas por via das duvidas vamos nos organizar melhor certo?

Ryoma- Hai.

Do outro lado da quadra Eiji e Sakuno pegavam um estojo de cd para escolherem que tipo de musica iriam colocar.

Depois de tudo resolvido os quatro se reuniram proximos a rede.

Eiji- Ei Ryoma, voce se importaria se nós colocassemos uma musica durante o jogo?

Ryoma- Não.

Eiji- Beleza valeu.

Tsubasa- Bem então que vença a melhor dupla.

Cada um foi para as suas posições. Takachi havia posto a musica, então o jogo começou.

Continua

Olá como vão?

Bem como repararam esse fic sofreu algumas alteraçõeszinhas, mas nada de muito grande, espero que gostem dele, por favor mandem review.

Lsmask


	2. Chapter 2

A partida começou junto com a musica, Tsubasa havia começado com a bola (eu não entendo muito de tênis então vou explicar ao meu modo) ela manda a bola para o campo adversário Eiji é o que pega a bola sem muita dificuldade, quando lança novamente para o campo adversário Ryoma é quem a pega e propositalmente manda em direção a Sakuno que a lançou de volta para ele, o jogo estava empatado, ninguém marcava ponto algum, Ryoma estava cada vez mas surpreso com o desempenho de Sakuno no jogo, mas como não estava disposto a perder ele então arremessa a bola com força e efeito fazendo assim que ele e Tsubasa marcassem um ponto, e foi assim até conseguirem concluir o primeiro set. Eiji vendo como estava a situação olha para Sakuno e pede um tempo, que é concedido, ele se reúne com Sakuno.

Eiji- Que tal começar a jogar a sério em Sakuno.

Sakuno- Mas eu estou jogando.

Eiji- Te conheço, e por isso peço que comece a jogar a sério, já fizemos duplas varias vezes e sei como é o seu jeito em quadra, por favor Sakuno jogue de verdade.

Sakuno ao ouvir estas palavras muda radicalmente de temperamento, agora ela estava mais séria, e com um certo sorriso em seu rosto.

Sakuno- Hai, vamos jogar.

Tsubasa olhava para eles atentamente, por isso pode perceber a mudança de Sakuno, ela olha para Ryoma.

Tsubasa- Agora que a diversão vai começar.

Ryoma- Que?

Tsubasa- Sakuno, ela mudou, agora ela vai jogar a sério.

Todos voltaram para seus lugares a musica novamente começou tocar agora em um outro ritmo, era mais agitado, Sakuno começou a dançar na quadra Ryoma e os demais alunos ficaram surpresos com a atitude da garota, coisa que não assustava aos outros jogadores.

Tsubasa lançou a bola que foi direto para Eiji, este habilmente lançou a bola para Ryoma que vendo os movimentos de Sakuno ficou um tanto quanto que deslumbrado poderia se dizer que hipnotisado mas recobrou a conciencia e lançou uma bola com efeito para ela achando que esta não conseguiria pega-la, mas ele teve uma surpresa ao ver os movimentos rápidos de Sakuno que facilmente enviou a bola para o outro lado, Tsubasa vendo que Ryoma não iria pegar a bola, corre atrá desta e tenta inutilmente arremessá-la para o outro lado, mas não consegue a bola era rapida de mais.

Tsubasa- Ryoma desperte.

Ryoma- Hai.

O jogo continuou, mas Tsubasa e Ryoma não tiveram chance para Sakuno e Eiji que ganharam o segundo set. Estavam empatados, e tudo se decidiria no próximo set, que em poucos minutos começou, as duas equipes estavam fortes, ninguém marcava ponto algum, estavam ficando cansados, ao perceberem isso Sasame e Tezuka se olham e decidem acabar com o jogo.

Sasame- Empate.

Ryoma- O que? mas o jogo não acabou.

Tezuka- E nem vai acabar, se vocês continuarem assim só vão se matar de cansaço, acho que este jogo já foi mais do que o suficiente para que Michiko conhece suas informações em relação a Sakuno e Ryoma não estou certo Michiko?

Michiko- Hai, não conseguiria ficar observando o jogo e acabar por não pegar nada em relação a Ryoma.

Sasame- Por isso acho que já basta por hoje.

Os quatros se retiraram da quadra exautos, as meninas foram até Sakuno e Tsubasa e lhe ofereceram ajuda enquanto que os meninos faziam o mesmo por Ryoma e Eiji, este ultimo se virou para Sakuno e lhe gritou.

Eiji- Ei Sakuno voce estava muito boa.

Sakuno- Arigato Eiji-kun.

Após isso Sakuno voltou ao seu estado normal, ela e as garotas foram para o vestiário, para tomarem uma ducha, durante o caminho conversavam muito a respeito do torneio, entre outras coisas. Os meninos que faziam o mesmo caminho só que para o masculino conversavam de outra coisa, ou melhor de uma pessoa.

Momoshiro- Viu só como ela mudou de personalidade quando começou a jogar a sério?

Fuji- Da pra ver que ela fica bem mais segura em uma quadra de tênis do que em qualquer outro lugar.

Eiji- Cara ela estava de mais, como sempre fazer dupla com ela é muito bom.

Oishi- Ela melhorou muito de uns tempo para cá, os treinos estão fazendo efeito.

Ryoma- Mas o que aconteceu para ela não continuar a poder participar do torneio regional?

Tezuka- Trapacearam.

Ryoma- O que mas como?

Kaoru- A sua adversário ficou com medo de perder por isso antes da partida ela e mais uns rapazes encurralaram Sakuno, e quase a violentaram, quando Sakuno foi jogar, ela estava machucada, e seu estado psicológico não era um dos melhores.

Ryoma- E por que não a substituíram?

Takashi- Não podiam, o juiz foi comprado e não permitiu a substituição, mas mesmo assim ela foi forte e jogo, e mostrou a todos com a sua vitória que trapacear não era o melhor caminho para se ganhar um jogo.

Ryoma- E como vocês souberam de tudo isso.

Momoshiro- Nós estávamos lá, só que em outra quadra, por isso não vimos nada, só descobrimos quando Aya apareceu e nos contou que Sakuno estava na enfermaria cheia de machucados e chamando desesperadamente pelo irmão.

Kaoru- Quando soubemos disso foi um choque, principalmente para Tezuka que em desparo foi até a enfermaria, quando chegou lá ele a encontrou em prantos.

Fuji- Chegamas lá alguns segundos depois dele, e vimos o quanto ela chorava, estava consumida pelo medo, não soltava o braço do capitão em hipotese alguma, ficamos com ela mais de tres horas para acalma-la e o unico modo de conseguirmos isso foi ter que aplicar um sedativo, deixamos ela dormindo junto com as meninas, e depois fomos procurar a menina e os caras que tinham feito aquilo, eles quando nos viram foram no atacar, e nós brigamos com ele.

Momoshiro- Eu voutei não poruqe eu tinha torcido o tornozelo e sim porque o machuquei enquanto brigava, mas o real motivo da minha volta foi para poder ficar com Sakuno, Tezuka me incubiu de cuida-la enquando estivesse no torneio, e foi isso que eu estava fazendo com a ajuda da diretora Sulmire.

Ryoma- Mas porque esconderam que ela fazia parte da elite feminina do Seigaku.

Tezuka- A história dela correu a solta no torneio e veio parar no ouvidos de outras area, a sorte foi que ninguém sabia qual jogadora foi, a paraque ninguém soubesse mantivemos segredo.

Ryoma- Entendo.

Tezuka- Certo agora a história acabou, e não quero mais ouvir nada sobre ela me entenderam.

Todos- HAI.

Ao ouvir toda aquela história Ryoma ficou muito bravo como poderiam ter feito aquilo com ela, com a sua Sakuno, opa espera aí desde quando Sakuno era sua? era melhor parar com aquele tipo de pensamento, mas pensando bem até que ela era bem bonita, mas o que fizeram com ela aquilo era impedoavel, por isso estava decidido, ela a protegeria de pessoas assim, custtasse o que custasse, ele a protegeria.

Na manhã seguinte Tomoka e os rapazes foram comprimentar Sakuno que coinsidentemente chegava junto com Ryoma, os dois não conversaram nada durante o caminho, a não pelo fato de que Ryoma perguntou sobre o capitão, mas Sakuno resondeu que este viria um pouco mais tarde.

Tomoka- Oi Sakuno, Ryoma-kun, como vão?

Sakuno- Bem obrigada

Tomoka- Ne Sakuno porque voce não me contou antes sobre isso para nós hein?

Sakuno ao ouvir aquela pergunta começou a se entristecer, e a ficar receiosa de contar vendo isso e se lembrando da história dela Ryoma pega nas mãos Sakuno e começa a puxa-la para o outro lado.

Ryoma- Vamos Sakuno temos um treino antes das aulas se esqueceu?

Sakuno- Treino antes das aulas?- ela pos a mão na cabeça nun intuito de se lembrar disso até que percebeu a mentira do amigo- A é verdade, um treino, bem lembrado Ryoma-kun arigato por me lembrar disso.

Tomoka- O que mas...mas...

Não deu tempo de ela completar a frase ja que os dois haviam desaparecido do local.

Eles estavam em um lugar afastado em que ninguém da escola ia.

Sakuno- Obrigada por me ajudar Ryoma-kun.

Ryoma- Não oi de nada, eu sei o que aconteceu com voce naquele torneio.

Sakuno abaixou a cabeça lagrimas poderiam ser vistas cairem de sou rosto, ao percebeu isso Ryoma tentou remediar a situação.

Ryoma- Ei não chore, porfavor não...

Sakuno se abraçou a ele e começou a chorar ainda mais, soloçava mas não dizia nada.

Ryoma- Não precisa mais temer eu vou te proteger também.

Sakuno- O que?

Ryoma- Eu vou te proteger, tenho raiva de pessoas que fazem isso, já me aconteceu de tentarem trapacear comigo, mas nunca foi alto tão baixo assim, por isso- começou a ficar corado- eu vou te proteger.

Sakuno- Arigato, arigato Ryoma-kun.

Em um lugar perto dali algumas meninas e meninos, para ser mais exato membros do time de elite do Seigaku estavam ouvindo a conversa.

Saya- Que kawaii.

Momoshiro- Quero só ver acara do Tezuka quando descobrir isso, vai ser muito engraçado.

Sasame- Ei meninas que tal se ajudarmos eles hein?

Agome- É assim que se fale capitã.

Eiji- Isso vai ser muito interessante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mudanças.**

**No dia seguinte Ryoma estava indo para a escola, não sabia por que, mas estava ansioso para se encontrar com Sakuno, as meninas tinham combinado de fazer um treino especial junto com os meninos, pois um torneio misto estava previsto para acontecer daqui a três meses, por isso iriam todos treinavam arduamente.**

**Ao chegar viu Tezuka e Sakuno na quadra, os irmãos já estavam treinando, quando foi para os vestiário viu o resto de seus amigos, que estavam tentando espionar as meninas no vestiário ao lado. Não deu bola para eles, se arrumou, e saiu do vestiário, para ir direto para a quadra.**

**Chegando lá cumprimentou Sakuno e Tezuka que estavam conversando enquanto esperavam os outros.**

**Tezuka – E os outros?**

**Ryoma – Espiando as meninas.**

**Sakuno – Eles não mudam nunca.**

**Ryoma – Eles já te espionaram Sakuno?-fez a pergunta com um certo receio.**

**Sakuno – Não.**

**Ao ouvir a resposta ficou aliviado, não queria que os outros a espionassem no banheiro.**

**Tezuka – Quando ela esta no vestuário, eu também estou, e por isso não permito que os outros a espionem, mas quanto ao caso das outras meninas eu não posso fazer nada.**

**Sakuno – E o pior é que elas nem suspeitam.**

**Ryoma – Mas você nunca disse a elas?**

**Sakuno – Já disse varias vezes, mas acho que elas gostam de provoca-los, se você perceber eles vão sair muito decepcionados do vestuário.**

**Ryoma – E por que?**

**Tezuka – Como elas sabem que eles as espionam, elas somente o provocam, mas nunca mostram o que eles querem ver, é tipo um jogo de sedução.**

**Ryoma – Entendo.**

**Meia hora depois todo o resto do time chega na quadra, e Ryoma vê que o que Tezuka e Sakuno disseram era verdade, os meninos saíram decepcionados do vestuário, e por isso não pode impedir uma risada interna.**

**Sasame – Bem agora acho que esta na hora do treino, Inui e Michiko acho que vocês já possuem algum tipo de treino especial certo.**

**Sasame olhou para Michiko com um certo sorriso maroto no rosto, elas e as garotas conversaram com os meninos a respeito de seus planos, claro que não contaram nada a Tezuka, pois se este soubesse, nunca permitiria que tal coisa acontecesse. **

**Michiko – Mas é claro que sim capitã.**

**Sasame – Então ótimo vamos aos treinos.**

**Inui – Bom vamos começar com pequenos jogos em duplas, para cada um se acostumar com as habilidades dos outros, apesar de já nos conhecermos, se passaram um certo tempo, e cada um se aperfeiçoou, ou criou uma nova jogada, por isso vamos fazer esses jogos para que nos reacostamemos uns cons os outros principalmente com Ryoma que é o mais novo e por isso não conhece direito às jogadas das meninas.**

**Michiko – Os jogos mistos estão próximos e por isso temos que nos conhecer cada vez melhor em quadra, teremos que selecionar as duplas ver quem se encaixa com quem, e quem jogara nas fazes individuais.**

**Aya – Então quem jogara com quem?**

**Inui – Tezuka e Nemu, Aya e Momochiro, Sasame e Eiji, Agome e Kawamura, Tsubasa e Fuji, Sakuno e Ryoma, Saya e Oishi, e por ultimo Midoriko e Kaoru.**

**Michiko – Alguém vai querer algo para tornar o treino mais gostoso?**

**Sakuno, Eiji – Musica.**

**Os dois se olham e riem, os outros quando ouvem o dueto fazem o mesmo, era incrível como aqueles dois eram parecidos e ao mesmo tempo não nas quadras de tênis.**

**Michiko – Às vezes acho que Sakuno deveria se irmã do Eiji e não do Tezuka.**

**Tezuka ao ouvir aquilo foca com raiva, admitia que sua irmã e o colega de quadra eram um pouco iguais, mas a ponto de serem confundidos com irmãos, jamais, ele que era irmão dela e não Eiji, e ele tinha mais em comum com ela do o próprio Eiji.**

**Inui – Certo, e vocês tem alguma musica em preferência?**

**Sakuno – Para mim qualquer uma serve.**

**Eiji – Mas eu prefiro uma agitada.**

**Inui – Certo então vai ser uma agitada.**

**Inui coloca a musica enquanto eles treinam. De certa forma ele tinha que admitir que uma musica sempre relaxava o ambiente de treino, a musica deixava eles mais alegres, e mais bem dispostos. Michiko se aproxima de Inui e começa a conversar com ele.**

**Michiko – É incrível isso.**

**Inui – Incrível o que?**

**Michiko – Sakuno e Tezuka, são as pequenas coisas que os tornam semelhantes.**

**Inui – Como assim?**

**Michiko – Sakuno se parece muito com o Eiji, mas o que a afasta dessa semelhança, é que ela como o irmão age de forma indiferente as coisas, um exemplo disso, é que na hora de escolher o tipo de musica Sakuno foi indiferente a ela, coisa que Eiji nunca seria, são imperceptíveis, mas não deixa de ser muitas as semelhanças que aqueles dois irmãos tem.**

**Inui – Isso é verdade.**

**Michiko – Você já tem idéia de quem vai fazer as duplas?**

**Inui – Sim, como só pode ter duas, estava pensando em colocar Eiji e Sakuno como a primeira dupla, eles mudaram muito, mas se repararmos bem eles se dão muito bem em quadra, grande exemplo foi a partida de ontem, e como segunda dupla escolheria Kawamura e Saya, que também fazem um belo par, mas para substituto, eu não faço nem idéia.**

**Michiko – Então me permita dizer quem eu escolheria, ele é novo, e não logo se vê que não possuem muita pratica nos jogos de dupla, mas com um bom treinamento ele se tornaria muito bom, Ryoma se tornaria uma boa dupla na quadra, por ultimo eu escolheria Nemu, sua calma irrita os adversários e deixaria a dupla adversária um pouco instável.**

**Os treinos continuaram, Inui e Michiko continuaram a observar os jogos. Sakuno e Ryoma jogavam muito bem, embora os dois jogassem de forma diferente, poderiam formar um belo par.**

**Os treinos acabaram e as aulas começaram, tudo estava normal, fora combinado um outro treino a tarde que foi igual ao de antes, mas com pares diferentes, e quando este acabou, Michiko e Inui reuniram a todos para falarem das duplas.**

**Inui – Bem como vocês já devem ter percebido, nós aproveitamos os jogos de antes para definirmos as duplas, mas é claro que estas só serem realmente formadas com o consentimento do nosso capitão Tezuka, e a capitã Sasame.**

**Michiko – Bem as duplas ficaram resolvidas como Sakuno e Eiji, e a segunda vai ser Kawamura e Saya, os reservas serão Ryoma e Nemu.**

**Inui – O que os capitães acham? **

**Os dois – Muito bem formado.**

**Sasame – Confiamos no julgamento de vocês.**

**Inui – Que bom.**

**Michiko – Bem por hoje o treino acabou, agora vamos todos para a casa da Saya porque vamos ter um café da tarde lá.**

**Momochiro – Oba finamente vocês resolvem cozinhar para nós.**

**Nemu – Momo te aconselho a não se empolgar tanto assim.**

**Kaoru – Nós vamos ou não para esse café?**

**Midoriko – Olha só que fala, você nunca vai, mas agora quer ir?**

**Agome – Não vamos começa certo, que tal de nos encontrarmos daqui a meia hora na frente da escola?**

**Sasame – Boa, então esta combinado.**

**Todos foram se trocar e como de costume Sakuno e Tezuka, eram sempre os primeiros a saírem do vestuário. E depois de mais meia hora todos se reuniram.**

**Tezuka – Lamento dizer mas eu e Sakuno não poderemos ir.**

**Sasame – E por que não?**

**Sakuno – Temos muitas coisas para fazermos agora e não poderemos ir como vocês.**

**Sasame – Então terei que apelar para o pior, Sakuno como sua capitã exijo que você vá e esse café da tarde.**

**Sakuno – Mês desculpe mais terei que negar.**

**Tezuka – Não estamos mais em quadra para você exigir tal coisa.**

**Sasame – Certo então vamos para a quadra para eu exigir isso.**

**Tezuka – Será que é tão difícil de você entender que nós não podemos ir?**

**Sasame – Certo eu já entendi.**

**Sakuno – Desculpe-nos, e até amanhã.**

**Os dois se despediram e foram fazer o que tanto tinham que fazer, Ryoma também não foi ao tal chá da tarde, com eles elas foram mais fáceis d se convencer, também o planos dela de trancar os dois no quarto durante o café havia sido estragado mesmo.**

**Mas isso não ficaria assim, elas não iriam desistir tão facilmente, a não.**


End file.
